


Destined To Be Together

by Volleyballfan



Series: Tobio Kageyama Lovers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: Tobio hopes that one day that he will meet his soul mates. But he does read the messages that his soul mates send to each other on their arms. But it seems like everyone around him knows and have met their soul mates. But little does he know that he already met his soulmates. But in middle school, he finds out who his soulmates are. But it takes him till he's in serious danger and in high school for his soulmates to make sure everyone at the school knows.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Tobio Kageyama Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167371
Comments: 7
Kudos: 98





	1. The Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is in his first year of middle school when he starts getting messages on his arms. He shows his best friends and they help him write to his soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) 
> 
> Oikawa - Bolded
> 
> Iwaizumi - Italics
> 
> Kageyama - Bolded/Italics

"Hey Tobs," Akira calls once him and Yuutarou sees their small best friend. 

"Hi," Tobio says looking up from his arm. 

"What's wrong with your arm?" Yuutarou asks when Tobio goes back to looking at his arm. 

"Nothing, just writing that didn't come from me," Tobio says. 

"What!?!?" His best friends yells into the quiet and crowded shoe lockers room. 

They don't care if they just yell cause their attention is solely on their best friend. Just like Tobio have said there's writing on his arm from two different people. They squeal and hugs their best friend with smiles on their faces. 

"That's mean we all have soulmates now," Akira says smiling. 

"I hope that one day I will meet mine, like you have yours," Tobio says with a small smile. 

"Hey, I never would have thought one of my best friends would be my soulmate," Akira says pouting. 

"I never said it was a bad thing," Tobio says with a smile. 

"I know and you're too cute for your own good, and whoever they are, you'll meet them and they better treat you right or Yuu and I will kick their asses," Akira adds as he hugs Tobio again. 

"Stop hogging Tobio's hugs, I want some too," Yuutarou whines as he swats at Akira's arms. 

Akira removes his arms from Tobio so Yuutarou can hug the youngest. They hug for a couple of minutes till Yuutarou breaks the silence and hug. 

"Are you gonna write back?" Yuutarou asks. 

"I don't have a pen and I don't what to say," Tobio says pouting. 

"I got pen and let see what they are saying before you decides to write back," Akira says digging out the pen. 

"But we're gonna be late for practice," Tobio says pouting again. 

"Okay then during practice when we have down time we will read the messages and then go over to mine and Tobio's house for the weekend since its a weekend," Yuutarou suggests. 

The other agrees and they make their way to practice. They go to the club room and something dawn on him. 

"I'm gonna wear a long sleeve under my shirt today," Tobio says as he face his two friends. 

"That's fine but why?" Yuutarou asks. 

"Just in case some of our teammates decides to make fun of me for having two soulmates," Tobio says rubbing his arm. 

"If you're wearing long sleeves so are we," Akira says putting his hands on his hips. 

Just as they are putting on their practice shirts, Hajime walks into the club room. 

"Is everything okay Iwaizumi-Senpai?" Tobio asks. 

"Just seeing where you three were at," Hajime says as he leans against the door frame. 

"And what made you think we will be here instead of skipping?" Akira asks as he follows Hajime to the gym with Tobio in front of him and Yuutarou beside him. 

"Cause I know Tobio wouldn't miss practice even if his life depended on it," Hajime says as he looks back and gives a pouting Tobio and teasing smile. 

"There you guys are, I thought we would have to hunt the school for you three," Tooru says. 

"Now now we wouldn't want that cause we don't want out tiny Tobio to get hurt," Yuutarou says. 

"Yeah yeah, but today we are running to the turn around point in pair of two or three," Tooru says. 

The trio just looks at each other and regrets wearing long sleeves. Akira looks at their captain and notices writings on his arms. 

"You found your soul mate?" Akira asks curiously. 

Tobio and Yuutarou looks and noticed them as well. 

"Yep, and it's Iwa-chan," Tooru says with a huge smile. 

"Stop calling me that," Hajime says. 

"Congratulations Oikawa-Senpai, Iwaizumi-Senpai," Tobio says smiling. 

"Thank you Tobio/Tobio-chan," Tooru and Hajime says. 

"But now pick your partners," Tooru says walking towards the trio first years. 

"Uh oh," Akira says as he sees Tooru walking towards them. 

"We already pick Tobs so back off," Akira says defensively. 

"Well then but I wanna know something, why are you three wearing long sleeves?" Tooru asks. 

"It's cold out," Akira says immediately. 

"But we're running and you're gonna get hot," Tooru says. 

"Well Tobs is always cold and Yuu and I can handle being hot," Akira says with a smile. 

* * *

They make it to the turn around point but stop halfway going back to their team. 

"Dammit, I feel like I'm gonna faint," Akira says as he rests his hands on his knees. 

"Same," Yuutarou says as he crouches. 

Meanwhile Tobio is standing there swaying. 

"Tobs?" Akira asks once he notices Tobio is swaying. 

"I just remember I didn't eat lunch," Tobio says right before he collapses. 

"Tobio!" Akira and Yuutarou yells as they rushes to their best friend. 

"Maybe we shouldn't have worn long sleeves," Akira says shaking Tobio's chest. 

"Yeah, but now we have to figure out how to wake him so we can get food in him," Yuutarou says shaking Tobio's arm. 

They hear groans so they look down and see bright blue eyes looking up at them. 

"We probably shouldn't had worn long sleeves," Tobio says sitting up. 

"Yeah, and you probably should had ate lunch as well," Akira says smiling. 

"I know I know," Tobio says with a smile. 

"How now we walk back to the team and fix you up cause you got cuts and we need to get food and liquids in you," Yuutarou says. 

"Tobio Kageyama, how many times did we tell you to eat lunch before practice," A mama voice says. 

"Uh oh," The trio says as they look at their captain and vice-captain. 

Tooru is standing there with his arms crossed and with a pout as Hajime stands there with his hands on their hips. 

"And this is what happens when you're the youngest, you get your senpais protective over you," Akira says as he stands. 

"Yea yea," Tobio says Akira and Yuutarou helps him up. 

* * *

The trio misses the rest of the practice so they could cool down. So they spend that time reading the messages on Tobio's arms. Once at Yuutarou's and Tobio's house they get ready for Tobio to write his soulmates. 

"So what do I say?" Tobio says he put a chip into his mouth. 

"Start off by saying hi, just leave out your name," Akira says. 

"When do I say my name?" Tobio asks. 

"Till they tell you theirs," Yuutarou says. 

"Okay," Tobio says as he picks up the pen. 

He goes to his clear arm and starts writing. 

_**Hi** _

He puts the pen down and let out a sigh. 

"Now we wait till they write back," Yuutarou says. 

"What if they reject me?" Tobio asks. 

"I'm sure they won't, cause you're too cute and nice," Akira says. 

Tobio smiles and his arm starts to itch, so he pulls up his sleeve and sees new messages. 

**We have another soulmate, that is so fucking cool!!! What your name? Age? Do you play a sport?**

_Stop will all the questions dumbass, let the person get used to us before he tells us anything. But hey and welcome to this crazy bond_

**Ehh!?!?! This bond isn't crazy it's amazing and welcome to the amazing bond!!!!**

_**Wait so you're not gonna reject me? And I'm actually a first year in middle school**_

**I'm keeping you mystery person and I'm a third year in middle school**

_I'm keeping y'all as well and I'm also a third year in middle school as well_

**_That's good to know and I wanna stay with you two as well_ **

**Ooo, for now in calling you, cutie**

_What is with you giving everyone nicknames_

**Cause they're amazing**

_**I hate to leave but I have to eat dinner and go to bed, I had a brutal day** _

**Awww, you're too cute, but we'll talk to you tomorrow, right?**

_**Of course, I really wanna get to know you two** _

**Same with us, but now go rest and I'll talk to you tomorrow cutie**

_I wanna know more about you as well but go rest and sleep tight cutie_


	2. Getting To Know Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio spends the whole day Saturday hanging out with his best friends and get to know his soulmates. But that evening, he gets a surprise on his footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Tobio wakes up, he notices two things. One, he's in pajamas now, which Akira did before he fell asleep, and two, he notices writing on his arms that are bent in front of his face. Tobio groans as he sits up and runs the sleep out of his eyes. He used the bathroom before sitting on his bed and look at his arms. 

**Good Morning My Lovely Soulmates!!!!!**

_SHUT UP DUMBASS_

**Rude!**

_Well some of us are trying to sleep like I don't know, like Cutie_

**They will be happy to be woken up by me, and you're definitely not a morning person and don't like to be woken up**

_Wow, I never knew that how did you figure that out_

_That sarcasm is on point, lol_

**HIII CUTIE!!!**

_Morning Cutie_

**_Good morning <3_ **

**_Oh, sorry if it's too early for hearts, I won't put anymore_ **

_Hey hey hey, it's okay, you can put those, they're adorable and you're too cute <3_

**I've been telling you that!!!! And please keep writing those hearts <3**

_**Okay <3** _

**But anywho, what are you doing today little cutie**

_**Right now I'm waiting for my friends to wake up so that we can have breakfast** _

**Is it to early to get to know you more, like family life and information like that?**

_**If you guys wanna talk about yours, sorry if that sounded mean, I didn't mean for it to sound mean, I just feel uncomfortable if I'm the only one giving out personal information** _

_It didn't sound mean Cutie, it actually sounds fair if we give our personal information about ourselves_

_**Crap, my friends woke up and I'm very hungry** _

**Hehe, it's okay, we'll write to you after you eat, I'm gonna eat as well**

_**I hate eating breakfast** _

_So do I, so that's why I wait till almost noon to eat_

**_Thats the time I try to eat as well, or on school days my Senpais force me to eat before I go to class, I'm the youngest and tiny so everyone worry over me_ **

_We always make sure our kowhai have ate something before heading to class_

**We even makes sure that he eats at lunch even though he sometimes forget to eat and we forget to remind him**

_**Sounds like a nice kid** _

_He is_

**He is, even though I hated him when I first met him but now, after I talked to him, I realized he's just a shy cute little boy**

_Now if you say that you like him to his face, you would make his day_

**Yea yea, but for now we have to eat**

_**You're right, my friends are staring me down, but I promise after we all eat, I'll talk about my family and everything** _

_Okay Cutie, and once we finish, write it on your body that you're done_

**_Got it <3_ **

**Too cuttteee, but got it <3**

_You're to cute, and good <3_

Tobio puts his pen down and look up at his friends. 

"Sorry," Tobio says shyly. 

"It's fine, so how you're soulmates?" Akira asks playfully. 

"They're good, after we all eat breakfast, we're gonna talk about the personal life," Tobio says. 

"Maybe then you'll fine out who they are," Yuutarou says smiling. 

"I hope," Tobio says. 

They eat a small breakfast and they go back to Tobio's room so they can watch random shows and movies. 

"You can write your soulmates, you guys need to get to know each other," Akira says smiling. 

"I just didn't want you guys to feel neglected," Tobio says pouting. 

"We don't, we want you to get to know your soulmates," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio smiles and take the pen from Akira. 

_**I finished eating** _

_I just got done as well_

**_Im guessing the excited one is still eating?_ **

**How am I the excited one?**

_**How you write to us <3** _

_I agree_

**_You're the calm one <3_ **

**I agree**

Eh, can't argue

_**Okay, so onto the personal information, my family gave me up since I was to much work for them, so ever since then I started living with my best friend** _

_I'm so sorry that happened, but maybe once we figure out each other maybe you can live with me, my mom and dad are very sweet and I bet they would love you once they meet you and I bet they will adopt you and force you to live with us, but only if you and your friend and their family is okay with that_

**_I'm sure they will be happy with that, my friends are protective over me so they will have to meet you two before I do anything, in fact they keep asking about you two and they're happy that I found my soulmates and that I'm happy_ **

**Awe, those are good friends unlike my best friend, who is my other soulmate, but anywho my family is very nice and they would want to adopt you as well and make you live with us if someone else don't beat us first, but it also depends on your friends and their families, and I should warn you, after we meet you and take you to our families, I have a nephew who's obnoxious**

_That's rude, he's cute_

**_Lol, thanks a lot you two but now we're moving to lighter topics. Ummm, I actually play volleyball and I'm a setter_**

**That's fucking cool, I'm a setter to and I play volleyball as well and I'm the captain of the team**

_**That's super cool <3** _

**Thanks <3**

_That's is fucking cool, and I play volleyball as well, I'm a wing-spiker, ace, and vice-captain_

**_That's so cool as well <3_ **

**Show off**

_Oi, shut up, I was just putting it out there dumbass_

**So vulgar**

Oh well

_**Hehe, oh my birthday is December 22nd** _

**My birthday is July 20th**

_My birthday is June 10th_

_**Ooo, so the calm one is the oldest** _

**Sadly**

_Oi, what was that supposed to mean_

**Nothing :p**

_You're so shitty_

**_Hehe, since as know more about each other and I feel comfortable around you guys, I wanna tell you two my name, only if you two tell me yours_ **

**I will**

_I will_

**_Ok, I'm Tobio Kageyama from Kitagawa Daiichi_**

**TOBIO-CHAN!!!!!**

_**Wait, only one person calls me that** _

_Wanna hear something funny Tobs?_

**_Sure, and only certain people knows that nickname_ **

_You're soulmates are actually your Kitagawa Daiichi Senpais, who are protective over_

**Iwa-chan, you know Tobio-chan is dense**

_**Rude!!!** _

_Poor Tobs, any how I'm Hajime Iwaizumi from Kitagawa Daiichi_

**Yahoo~ Tobio-chan, I'm Tooru Oikawa from Kitagawa Daiichi**

_**OMG MY LIFE IS COMPLETED, THIS IS AMAZING, tbh I always hoped that you two were my soulmates but when you two said you guys were soulmates I was sad since I wouldn't have you two** _

**Aww Tobio-chan!!!! I'm coming over to your house, who's house do you live with, Akira or Yuutarou?**

_**Yuutarou but I'm still hoping I could move in with one of you two** _

_We'll make that happen and you got the two boys from your dreams <3_

**_< 3_ **

**Iwa-chan, I'm heading to your house and then we're going to get Tobio-chan and introduce him to our families, and Congrats Tobio-chan, you got your Senpais you love and who love you back <3 **

_Ok, see you soon Tobs_

**_Okay :)_ **


	3. Author Note

Should I make more chapters about Tobio in middle school and slowly transition all of them into high school. 

Or time skip middle school and briefly write about Tobio in middle school and go straight into them all being in high school. 


	4. Finishing Middle School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio meets Tooru's and Hajime's families and they adopt him to their families and he chooses where he's gonna live at. He finishes up his years at middle school with his soul mates and best friends and get surprise guests at his graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)
> 
> This chapter is gonna be long, I'm gonna write about Tobio in middle school and the next chapter is when everyone will be in high school :)

Tooru and Hajime are sitting on Yuutarou's couch with Tobio between them. The older boys are nervous and looking at anything beside what they're supposed to be looking at a Tobio keeps giggling at his soulmates. Akira and Yuutarou are sitting in the chair across from them with stern expressions on their faces. 

"You two knew they're protected over me," Tobio says giggling. 

"Yeah, but I never wanted to he at the other end of their protectiveness," Tooru says with a pout. 

Tobio giggles some more and tests his hand on Tooru's thigh and lace his fingers with Hajime's hand. 

"We just want to know that you two won't hurt him," Akira says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"We won't," Tooru/Hajime says loudly. 

"Good, then you guys can have Tobio but if you ever and iean ever hurt him then we will go after you two," Yuutarou says with narrow eyes. 

The older boys sweat drop and nods their heads. 

"Wanna go to my room?" Tobio asks. 

"Yeah," Both boys says before standing up. 

Tobio smiles and stands up as well and lead them to his room. When they enter his room they look around and everything screams Tobio. 

"We are serious when we said we want you to live with us," Tooru says looking at the pictures in Tobio's room. 

"Only if your families are fine with it," Tobio says claiming onto his bed and sits on his knees. 

They sit on the bed in front of Tobio and cross their legs. 

"Trust me, they will love you and to have you live with us," Tooru says smiling.

Tobio smiles back and bites his bottom lip and looks down at his knees. 

"Is it bad that I want to kiss you two?" Tobio asks. 

His soulmates doesn't say anything but he hears the bed creaks and hands cupping his face. 

"You can kiss us anytime you want," Hajime whispers before gently kisses Tobio. 

Tobio follows Hajime's lead and let Hajime tilt his head to the side for better access. Tobio scoots closer to him and wraps his arms around the stronger boy neck. 

Tooru starts to whine about wanting to kiss Tobio so the two boys stop kissing. Tooru states at Tobio and take in his appearance. Rosy cheeks lips swollen from kissing and him glaze over eyes. He wraps his arms around Tooru's neck and let Tooru control the kiss. Tooru keeps his hands on the youngest waist and rubs his thumbs there. Tobio whimpers into Tooru's mouth and tighten his grip on Tooru's neck. Tooru breaks the kiss and they rearrange themselves so that Hajime is in the middle and the other two are curls up to their chest as they watch alien movies that Tooru loves. Tobio somehow ends up laying down on the bed with his head on Hajime's lap and with Tooru's hand running through his hair and Hajime is rubbing his waist with his thumb. Yeah, Tobio could definitely get used to this. 

* * *

A week later, Tobio is sitting on the bench drinking milk when he feels kisses on his neck. He turns his head and see Tooru standing there with a smile. 

"Hi Tor," Tobio says shyly. 

"Hi Tobi," Tooru says sitting down beside his soulmate. 

"What's up?" Tobio says looking at him. 

"What can't I come and spend quality time with my favorite soulmate?" Tooru teases. 

"How did I end up being yours and Hajime's favorite soulmate?" Tobio asks. 

"Cause you're way too cute," Tooru says nuzzling Tobio's neck. 

Tobio giggles and rests his hand on Tooru's cheek. Tooru stays there for a couple of minutes before pulling away. 

"So I talked to my family last night and they really wanna meet you tonight," Tooru says running his finger up and down Tobio's thigh. 

Tobio swallows his nerves but Tooru can feel the nervousness in the bond. 

"Hey I will there as well," Hajime says as he sits on the other side of Tobio. 

"Yep, and then the next day, the three of us will go have dinner with Hajime's family, well if you'll okay with that," Tooru says. 

"I'm okay with that," Tobio says smiling. 

"We can also have a sleepover since it's Friday," Tooru says excitedly. 

"I would love to but I don't have clothes," Tobio says. 

"Then you can just wear mine," Tooru says 

Tobio smiles and his soulmates kisses his neck before they go back to practice. They stand up to go to practice when Tobio calls out to Hajime. 

"Hey Haj," Tobio says. 

Hajime turns around and face his soulmate. 

"Yes Tobs?" Hajime asks. 

"Can you hit some of my sets?" Tobio asks shyly. 

"I would love to," Hajime says kissing Tobio on the lips. 

* * *

"Oi Shittykawa put down Tobio," Hajime says as him and his soulmates walks into Tooru's house. 

"Never," Tooru says toeing his shoes off. 

He stops long enough so that Hajime can take of Tobio's and his shoes. 

"Now what do we have here?" A sweet voice says. 

The two boys turn around and Tooru still put Tobio down. Tobio blushes so Hajime comes to his rescue and hits Tooru in the head. 

"Put Tobs down so that we can introduce him," Hajime says. 

"Fine," Tooru whines as he puts Tobio down. 

Tooru introduce Tobio to his whole family and Tobio has to admit that he likes Tooru's family. They treats Tobio like he's one of their son. They have a nice dinner and his soulmates keeps teasing him during the whole dinner. They smile when Tobio let out giggles when one of them pokes Tobio's ticklish spots. After dinner, the trio goes to Tooru's room and get change for bed. Tooru gives Tobio clothes so he goes to the bathroom and get changed. The long sleeve shirt falls off his shoulders and the sleeves goes pass his hands. Tobio stares at the sweat pants and the look down at the shirt that goes to his mid thigh. 

"Hey guys?" Tobio calls out. 

"Yeah?" Tooru answers. 

"Do I have to wear the sweat pants, I mean the shirt does go to mid thigh," Tobio says looking at the shirt. 

"You don't have to," Hajime answers this time. 

"Okay," Tobio says before grabbing the pants and leaving the bathroom. 

His soulmates blushes when he look at their soulmates. 

"You're way to cute," Tooru says. 

Tobio blushes and plays with the end of his shirt.

"You can throw the pants wherever you might need them in the morning," Tooru says.

Tobio throws them on the couch and crawls onto the bed. Hajime, who was already dress for bed and currently finding movies to watch, pulls Tobio to his right side. 

"Found any movies?" Tooru asks as he lays on the other side of Tobio. 

"Horror movies?" Hajime asks. 

They all agree and they watch three horror movies before Tobio decides to hide under the blankets. 

"Now onto comedies movies," Tooru says pulling Tobio out of the blankets. 

So they spend rest of the night watch comedies movies.

* * *

"Bio," Someone says waking Tobio up from his slumber. 

Tobio groans and hides his face more into his arms. 

"Tobio," Another person says as they gently shakes Tobio's shoulder. 

Tobio groans again and hides his face more into the pillows. 

"Wakey wakey," The first voice says. 

"No," Tobio says. 

"That's the first time he ever told you no," The second voice says with laughter in his voice. 

"I know, but wakey wakey Tobs," The first says shaking Tobio's shoulder. 

Tobio just whines before sitting up with eyes closed. 

"Are you awake?" The second voice says as he place their hand on Tobio's back. 

Tobio blinks his eyes open and rubs the sleep out of them. 

"No," Tobio says stretching as he looks at Hajime. 

He looks at Tooru and take note that both of them are blushing. 

"What?" Tobio asks tilting his head to the side. 

"You're way to cute," Tooru coos. 

Someone knocks on the door before they walk into the room. 

"Morning mom," Tooru says. 

"Good morning I have to leave for work but I have breakfast already done," She says. 

"Thanks," The three boys say. 

* * *

That night, Tobio finds himself at Hajime's house with his soulmates. Tobio hides behind Hajime when they enter the house. 

"Tobs, I promise they don't bite," Hajime says as he pulls Tobio in front of him. 

As if on cue, Hajime's mom comes out of the kitchen. Like Tooru's family they immediately take Tobio in. They do embarrass Hajime which Tobio finds funny. Tobio gets introduce to the rest of the family and they go to dining room and eat dinner. His soulmates sits on either side of him and teases him like the night before. Soon they make their way to Hajime's room for the night. Hajime gives Tobio some clothes and like Tooru's shirt, it falls off his shoulders and goes pass his hands and go to his mid thigh. He didn't bother putting pants on so he climbs in bed with his soulmates and curls up to Hajime's chest. Hajime rubs his hip as they watch whatever movies Tooru decides to put on. During the second movie, Tobio decides to hold and tries something. He moves a little and rubs his nose on Hajime's neck. 

"What you want little cutie?" Hajime asks smiling. 

"Kisses," Tobio mumbles. 

Hajime smiled and moves his head so Tobio can kiss him. Tobio tests both of his shirt covered hands on Hajime's cheeks. He let Hajime take the lead and let Hajime's hand run freely. Tobio feels another pair of hands on his wrist. Tobio looks at Tooru and let Tooru pull him on top of Hajime. Tobio puts his hand in Tooru's hair and let Tooru kiss his neck as he continues to kiss Hajime. 

"Let me kiss his lips Iwa-chan," Tooru whines. 

Hajime just grunts and starts kissing Tobio's neck as Tooru kisses Tobio's hair. Tobio keeps one hand in Tooru's hair as his other one finds its way into Hajime's hair. When Tobio starts moaning, they pull away from the youngest. They stare at Tobio and notice they have left marks on both sides of his neck. Their eyes travels up to his bruise and swollen lips, and all the way to his half lidded eyes. 

"That was fun," Tobio says before he collapses onto Hajime's chest. 

His soulmates chuckle at him and Tooru pulls the blanket up and cover all them up. Tobio falls asleep on top of Hajime and so Hajime gently move so he's laying ok his side with Tobio between him and Tooru. Soon the two older boys fall asleep with their arms wrap around Tobio.

* * *

Soon Tobio's first year ends which means his soulmates are graduating. Before their graduation, Tooru gets a best setter award. From the stands, where Tobio is sitting with his friends, he can see his happiness. Sadly they didn't beat Shiratorizawa which made the whole team especially his soulmates sad. But they stay and practice with the team. When it's their graduation, Akira and Yuutarou takes Tobio to their graduation to surprise them. During this time, Tobio's grandfather has fallen ill so he's been staying there with him but still lived with Tooru. So when Hajime and Tooru see Tobio they run up to him and Tooru picks Tobio up and spins him in circles. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks. 

"I wasn't gonna miss your big day," Tobio says smiling. 

* * *

Some point during their second year of middle school, Tobio's grandfather has gotten worse. His soulmates could see and feel his sadness so they try to keep him happy and distracted. Turns out that work for Tobio plus his friends have been doing the same thing as well. Tooru and Hajime goes to every match they can and watch their soulmate play. One of their matches Yuutarou happens to see them. 

"Hey Tobs, was your soulmates supposed to be here?" He asks as he grabs Tobio's wrist. 

"No, why?" Tobio asks tilting his head to the side. 

Yuutarou just smiles and move Tobio so he could see his soulmates. Tobio gasps and runs to them and jumps into his arms.

* * *

In Tobio's third year, Tobio's grandfather is getting worse and every night Tobio cries into his soulmates chests. Like before they keep him happy and distracted like Akira and Yuutarou have been. They know Tobio is struggling so they all are always there when he wants to break down or talk. But during one practice, the trio are doing homework before practice when the coaches walks up to them. They stand up and the coaches gives Tobio the news he never wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry but your grandfather has passed away," The coaches says. 

"Nononononono" Tobio says falling to the groind as his grips hair tightly. 

"Tobs," Akira says trying to get attention. 

"This isn't true, nonononono," Tobio says louder. 

"Hey Tobs," Yuutarou says noticing Tobio's soulmates coming in. 

In the next instant Tobio falls forward and looses it. He starts crying, screaming, and pulling at his hair. He doesn't care who is there or who's watching in fact he can't think of anything. He continues to pull his hair and Hajime rushes quickly to him and pulls him to his chest. Tooru manages to get Tobio's hands out of his hair. They sit there and let Tobio let everything out. After twenty minutes Tobio stops crying and when Hajime moves his head back a little, he notice Tobio has fallen asleep. 

* * *

During the funerals and grief, Tobio's best friends and soulmates are there through it all. Tobio never changes cause everyone around him have stay there for him. During everything, Tobio gets recruited from Aoba Johsai and like his friends and soulmates, he decides to go there and join the volleyball club. But at his graduation, he's not expecting to see his soulmates since they probably are busy. But when he's talking to Akira and Yuutarou, he hears the voice he didn't expect to hear. 

"TOBIO-CHAN!" Tooru yells from across the room. 

Tobio whips his body around and his friends are surprise he didn't break something. 

"Go to them," Akira/Yuutarou says. 

Tobio smiles back at home and he runs to them and jumps on Tooru, who had to grow taller since middle school. Hajime joins the hug who happen to get more muscles since middle school. 

"What are you two doing here?" Yuutarou asks as he and Akira walks up to them. 

"Duh, we're not gonna miss our soulmate special day," Tooru says. 

"Don't duh my soulmate," Akira says. 

"I just did," Tooru says. 

Hajime hits his head before letting out a sigh. Tooru puts Tobio down who let out a giggle when Tooru whines again which causes Hajime to sigh. 

"I hope you three are ready for our crazy volleyball team," Hajime says. 

"Oh we are," Akira says with a smile. 

After graduation, Tooru and Hajime takes out the trio for a graduation dinner and when Tooru, Tobio, and Hajime gets home, they spend the rest of the day watching random shows till Tobio has fallen asleep between them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or comments please leave them, they help me make the story better :)


	5. Aoba Johsai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio begins their school year at Aoba Johsai. Tobio has a growth spurt and Hajime ends up being the shortest one out of his boyfriends which they decides tease him about it. The trio gets introduced to the other players and they have practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)  
> And thank you for the suggestion

Hajime is minding his own business in the kitchen. He's decides to be nice and cook his lovely soulmates breakfast. He also thinks he shouldn't since they keeps teasing him about his height and that he's may be the oldest but he's the shortest. But Tooru is still the tallest and has an ego. Hajime tries to get a bowl out of the cabinet when someone else grabs it. 

"Here you go," Tobio says with a playful smile. 

Hajime growls and yanks the bowl out of Tobio's hands. Tobio can feels the annoyance in the bond so he decides to apologize. 

"Sorry Haj," Tobio says wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"It's fine Tobs," Hajime says leaning back into the touch. 

"You know, even though you're not one of the tallest but you're the strongest who can manhandle me," Tobio says. 

"You do like being manhandle," Hajime says flipping the pancakes. 

Tobio smiles into Hajime's neck and takes in Hajime's scent. They stay like that in silence for a couple of minutes till Tooru walks into the kitchen. 

"Good morning," Tooru says stretching. 

"Morning," Tobio mumbles from Hajime's neck. 

"Morning," Hajime responds as he pours more pancakes batter into the skillet. 

"Why don't I get a hug?" Tooru says pouting. 

Tobio sighs and walks to Tooru and hugs him as well. 

"I love mornings like this," Tobio mumbles. 

* * *

"Welp, here we are," Akira says as he stands outside of the gym. 

"I am more nervous about going into the gym then I was for our first day of school," Tobio says as he peaks in the windows. 

"Same here," Yuutarou says as he peeks in the window as well. 

"At some point we have to go in though," Akira says. 

"Yeah, but, erm, I have no comeback," Tobio says with a pout. 

The other two boys chuckle before Akira peeks his head around the door. 

"I see one of Tobio's soulmates," Akira says turning back to his friends. 

"Which one?" Tobio asks. 

"Hajime, but I didn't see Tooru again I didn't see the whole gym," Akira says shrugging. 

Yuutarou goes got he door and peek around the door. 

"Oh, I see him, he's getting a ball," Yuutarou says going back to his friends. 

"I feel like we're spying on them," Tobio says going to the door. 

He goes to peek around the door when a ball comes flying right into his face. Tobio quickly jerks back and ends up fall onto Akira. 

"Ow," They say in unison. 

Yuutarou just stands there and looks down at his friends. 

"Are you two okay?" Yuutarou asks as they stands up off the ground. 

"Yeah," They once again on unison. 

"Will you stop that," Yuutarou says with a pout. 

The other two boys looks at each other before back at his friends. 

"No," They say. 

"I swear you two are twins," Yuutarou says crossing his arms across his chest. 

"They still haven't came for the volleyball yet?" Tobio asks walking to the ball. 

He picks it up and goes back to his friends and starts spinning the ball in his hands. 

"Guess not," Yuutarou says. 

Before any of them can say anything, they hear Tooru voice. 

"Iwa-chan where is our soulmate and the others," Tooru asks. 

"He just called me out," Tobio says going back towards the door. 

He throws the ball into the gym and goes back to his friends quickly. They wait a few minutes before hearing footsteps going towards the door. They stand there and they see Hajime walks out of the gym. They look around before his eyes lands on the first years. He smiles and walks over to them and stops in front of them. 

"Welcome you three," Hajime says. 

Tobio smiles and wraps his arms around Hajime and hides his face in Hajime's neck. 

"I never realize that Hajime is that short," Akira says. 

Tobio giggles and tightens his arms around Hajime so he doesn't kill his best friend. 

"I wouldn't say that if I was you, he will be annoy with you for saying that since Tooru and I have been teasing him last week about it," Tobio says pulling away from Hajime. 

Hajime the glares at the first years before speaking. 

"I'm still considering fucking you two up if you keep teasing me," Hajime growls out. 

"You can fuck Tooru cause we made a deal, that I'll be the bottom for both of you guys and you guys said that neither of you will bottom," Tobio says with a pout. 

"That is true," Hajime says.

"So now we know who's the bottom is," Akira says to his soulmate. 

"We do," Yuutarou says. 

Tobio blushes and looks down at the ground as Hajime blushes and looks away. 

"Iwa-chan what is taking so long," Tooru whines as he walks out of the gym. 

"Gathering the first years," Hajime says walking to the gym with the first years. 

The first years follows him into the gym and the team gathers up to introduce themselves. Tooru grabs Tobio and pulls him into his arms which causes Tobio to giggle. 

"So let introduce ourselves, as you guys know I'm Tooru Oikawa, so feel free to call me whatever, and this boy in my arms is Tobio Kageyama and he's one of my soulmates and the boy beside me with green eyes is my other soulmate Hajime Iwaizumi and feel free to call them whatever," Tooru says happily. 

"Awe, any how I'm Takahiro Hanamaki feel free to call me whatever and this is my soulmate Issei Matsukawa and feel free to call him whatever you want," Takahiro says. 

"I'm Shigeru Yahaba and feel free to call me whatever and this is our libero Shinji Watari and feel free to call whatever," Shigeru says. 

"Guess it's our turn, I'm Akira Kunimi and feel free to call me whatever and this is my soulmate Yuutarou Kindaichi and feel free to call him whatever," Akira says. 

The mingle around a few minutes before Tooru decides to have practice. Tooru stands on the sidelines and watch his blue eyes soulmate connect with the team extremely well. Hajime walks up to him and see him deep in thought. 

"What are you thinking about?" Hajime asks. 

"That I think we should make Tobio-chan the official setter," Tooru says seriously. 


	6. Author Note

If you guys have any suggestions or would like to see anything in this story please leave comments :) 


	7. Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is gonna be a part two to this chapter and sorry for the short chapter
> 
> And this is gonna be in Tobio's POV
> 
> Rumors about Tobio being an awful player and that he's good for nothing and just a waste of space on the team starts to float around. Tobio hears the rumors and starts to work much long then he needs too. When his best friends and soulmates finds out, they might be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy :)

For the past week, there has been rumors about me going around the school. My soulmates hear these rumors and tells me that they're not true. I agree with them and let the uneasiness go. But as everyone starts talking more about it my best friends comes to me. 

"Tobs, those rumors are lies, don't let them get to you," Takahiro says with a small smile. 

I smile back and walk with him and Issei to practice. The entire day, Akira and Yuutarou has to reassure me when they find me hiding under the stairs. 

"Hey Tobs, it's okay, we know the truth," Yuutarou says bringing me to his chest. 

I nod my head and hides my face in his chest. 

"Everything will go back to normal soon," Akira says with a small smile. 

I smile back at him and look around Yuutarou when I hear footsteps. 

"Hey baby," Tooru says quietly. 

"Hey," I say. 

"Let go get something to eat," Hajime says gently. 

I nod my head and lace my fingers with his as we walk to our lunch spot. 

"Here Tobs, I got you milk," Issei says handing me the milk when I sit down beside him. 

"Thank you," I mumble. 

* * *

With two weeks of the rumors, everything gets harder for me and I start to work myself harder. Of course due to the bond, my soulmates know something is wrong. 

"Tobs, are you overworking yourself?" Tooru asks concern one night as we was doing homework with Hajime. 

"I'm fine Tooru," I say turning around to face him. 

"Are you sure? Cause I feel discomfort in the bond," Hajime says. 

"I am, you know I always get that way when I practice," I say reassuring them. 

They don't look like the believe me but they don't force me to talk. I know what I'm doing is not good for me and I know I'm lying to my soulmates but I have to so I can get better. The next day Akira and Yuutarou walks up to me. 

"Tobs, are you sure you're not overworking yourself?" Akira asks voice full of worry. 

"Yeah, we're worried about you," Yuutarou says sadly. 

"I'm not overworking myself, I promise," I lied. 

They let it go but I know they are onto me but they don't force me to talk. During lunch Takahiro and Issei comes to me as well. 

"Tobs, is everything okay? You haven't been acting like yourself," Takahiro says. 

"He's right and we're worried about you, so are you okay?" Issei asks with worried eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine," I lie again with a smile. 

We all go back to eating lunch in silence. When I am practicing after practice, I am alone and all the rumors are running around in my head. I loose track of time and when I set a ball again, I fall to the ground and feel agonizing pain going up my leg. I feel dizzy and couldn't hear anything really. Right before I black out I hear a scream. 

"TOBIO!" The voice yells before I black out in their arms. 


End file.
